Free as a butterfly
by luis-kun
Summary: Harry Potter La belleza de las mariposas solo se aprecia cuando estan en libertad. Palabras y pensamientos de Hermione y Krum. Me harían un gran favor si dejan reviews


Free as a Butterfly:

Una gota de agua, pequeña, fría y cristalina. Manos dándole calor, atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, en un tierno primer beso. Uno que le hubiera gustado recibir antes. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Solo sabía que antes hubiera sido aun más perfecto que en aquel momento. Trató de concentrarse, algo estaba mal, el tiempo debía ser inmóvil, el aire oler a rosas, el calor de las manos de aquel hombre extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y aquel beso, aquel maravilloso y dulce beso, ser capaz de tocar su alma. Pero nada de eso pasaba. En su lugar se había concentrado en esa gota de agua prendida en los cabellos de Viktor.

Herrmíone

Se que no responderás, de nuevo te has ido de mi lado. Tienes esa costumbre, escapas de mí, al menos tu alma lo hace. Te refugias en tu mente para alejarte de la realidad. Solo unos segundos. En ocasiones minutos. Quizás alguien más no lo notaría, si te mirasen pensarían que todo tu ser me pertenece por siempre. Quizás sea así… me gusta pensar que es así. Al menos cuando estas aquí, pero en momentos como este se que no perteneces a nadie. Aun así me encanta estar a tu lado cuando vuelves de aquel lugar. Sonríes, me sonríes. Incluso en ocasiones te he visto gritar, correr, atraparme entre tus brazos, creo que eso la felicidad absoluta. Me encanta verte convertida en aquella niña, esa que juega conmigo a esconderse entre los árboles, a tomarme de la mano, a mirarme por siempre. Solo a mí y a nadie más. Eres inalcanzable, impredecible, mas libre de lo que nunca seré. Si tuviera un deseo ese sería el mantenernos así eternamente. No me abandones, llevame contigo, vuela solo a mi lado.

Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir de esta manera

Le parecía extraño escucharlo desde su pequeño paraíso, nadie antes había llegado hasta ahí. Su voz era hermosa, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello. Atravesó su mente, toco su corazón, e hizo resonar su alma. Paralizándola, erizando su piel. Los acentos y palabras desconocidas habían desaparecido. No había miradas de curiosidad o envidia, en aquel lugar que era solo para ella, podía ser feliz con Viktor. Y eso la llenaba por completo. Si pudiera, se quedaría en ese lugar por toda una eternidad.

Por favor… ven conmigo este verano

No sé si me escuches… quizás ni siquiera sepas lo que significan mis palabras. Pero seguiré intentando. Amo tus ojos, amo cuando me miran con ese brillo y capturan mi figura. Quiero ser el único que se refleje en ellos, por siempre el único. Y por eso seguiré a tu lado, prisionero de ti. Me encanta cuando acaricias mi rostro, cuando me tratas como un niño. Quiero ser tu único y más especial secreto, justo como tú lo eres para mí. Se que no debo de pensarlo, se que el tan solo tocarte ya es un milagro en si mismo, pero deseo oírlo, solo una vez, aunque sea una mentira, aunque sea un pequeño susurro que solo yo escuche, aunque tu misma lo olvides después de decirlo. Escucharlo de tus labios. Dime que "Me amas". Una hermosa mentira, solo para mí.

Ron

El nombre había estallado en su mente con un atronador sonido que borro todo su interés por Viktor. Había algo mal, lo sabía. Por eso escapaba a aquel precioso y apartado lugar, terminaba recordándole lo que era importante. Lentamente y sin que ella misma lo notara, el rostro salpicado de pecas y el cabello de un intenso rojo había irrumpido, rompiendo la ensoñación en que el búlgaro la había atrapado. No tenía idea desde cuando Ron podía entrar con relativa facilidad a aquel lugar, tampoco sabía con seguridad por que cada vez que lo sentía lejos o en peligro su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho. Nunca se detuvo realmente a encontrarle razón a aquellas sensaciones. No había tiempo en realidad, o quizás simplemente ella misma no quería que lo hubiera.

¿Dónde esta Ron? ¿Esta bien Harry?

No me interesa saberlo. De nuevo huyes de mi, pero esta vez es diferente, ellos están involucrados y no importa cuantas veces te diga que te amo, ellos ocuparán ese lugar especial en tu corazón. Desearía tanto sentirme molesto, quizás gritarte y alejarme de ti para siempre, pero me atrapas de nuevo con tu hipnótico caminar, cabello agitado por la brisa, ojos que me buscan entre la multitud. Estoy seguro que si te dijera todo esto, me abandonarías para siempre.

Toma una manta y quédate aquí, ellos llegaran pronto.

Se resistió a las manos de la enfermera que con severidad la atrapó en la suavidad de la lana. Ella no entendía nada. No vio como era todo allá abajo. No sintió el agua quemando su piel, no miró los ojos amarillos y amenazantes de aquellos seres acuáticos. Y él… ellos, aún estaban ahí abajo. Sintió la mano de Viktor y una mirada que le transmitía un poco de su valor. Apretó con fuerza ante cada punzada que su corazón le daba.

Ellos están bien

Realmente quiero que lo estén. Pero también quiero que me mires con esos mismos ojos, ya no están perdidos en mí, ya no son espejos donde mi reflejo se puede multiplicar al infinito. Ahora están llenos de tristeza, de preocupación ¿Qué son ellos para ti? ¿Seré igual de importante? Realmente… quiero serlo.

Herrmíone… yo quiero decirte

Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar cientos de voces que se alzaban para vitorear a alguien. Quiso ir, pero la mano de Viktor la detuvo, se volvió hacia él y le miró por un segundo, sonreía y por un instante le pareció que el tiempo avanzaba con lentitud, como si alguien extendiera los segundos y los transformara en minutos enteros en los cuales se definía su existencia. Sintió la mano de Krum perder fuerza, deshaciendo así aquella unión. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre la amaba. Lo notó en la manera en que sus ojos se perdían en los de ella, en aquel agarre que si bien perdía fuerza aún estaba lleno de aquella esencia que ni siquiera la magia por más potente que fuera podía imitar. Sus manos se distanciaron, su mirada se desvió hacia aquellos que su corazón añoraba. Le pareció que algo de suma importancia sucedía, pero no sabía con seguridad que. Trato de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta pero estos ya no la miraban, estaban fijos en alguien más. Alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos, de cabellos rojos, salpicado de pecas y una sonrisa débil y pequeña. Le tomo un segundo más el notar que había otra persona junto el. Se sintió tan apenada que decidió dirigirle a este sus primeras palabras.

Muy bien Harry ¡lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo y por ti mismo!

Creo que nunca te lo diré, pero desde que te vi por primera vez te he imaginado como una mariposa. Es vergonzoso lo sé, es por eso que por siempre se quedará como un precioso secreto. Ya no estás conmigo, de nuevo te has apartado de mí, pero esta vez te has refugiado en otro. Lo primero que noté cuando te conocí fue una sonrisa, la misma que ahora posees en tus labios, una estrella fugaz, el resplandor del sol, un deseo lejano e imposible. Todo encerrado en ese pequeño gesto. Le temía ¿sabes? Me mantenía a raya, me hacia sentir pequeño y asustado, es hermosa e inconsciente de su propia belleza. Justo como una mariposa, una que por eternamente volara sobre mi.

Por favor, entren al castillo. Ahí podrán descansar.

Siguió a la multitud, encontraba raro el no sentir frio. La razón de esto, de nuevo la buscaría mas tarde. En su lugar especial… quizás. Por ahora sólo deseaba ir al castillo con los otros, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No se preocupaba por Harry, ni tampoco por Viktor. Eran fuertes, mucho mas que Ron, no le quedaba duda de se encontraban bien. Pero él era diferente. Al menos desde hace algún tiempo lo era, alguien de quien nunca deseaba apartarse ni siquiera para ir a su lugar especial, sólo estar a su lado, acompañarlo por siempre. ¿Por qué? Nunca encontraba tiempo para pensarlo. Y en aquella ocasión tampoco quiso que lo hubiera, prefirió concentrarse en aquella propuesta de Krum.

Viktor, ¡vamos!

Me llamas, pero no creo que comprendas la importancia de lo que haces. Una mariposa no tiene que saberlo, solo vuela por el cielo en libertad, llenado de felicidad a quien la mire y haciéndose desear por los que no podemos acompañarla. Y a pesar de que te ame, y a pesar de que te llame y solo desee acompañarte, estoy anclado a la tierra, esperando que te poses sobre mi

Notas del autor:

… no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que espero haber capturado lo que deseaba. Mostrar a Hermione y la diferencia de sus sentimientos entre Viktor, y Ron.

Agradecimiento especial a Isaac por "colorear" el fic. 


End file.
